


minna saiko arigatou, k-k-kawaii

by pikwanchu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: By the way this fic is sponsored by MOMOLAND- Wonderful Love.mp3 pay some respecc, Gang AU, Hello kitty is a fucking legend - Freeform, M/M, dowin are part of biker gangs but RIVAL biker gangs gasp!!!!!!!!, failed attempts at not cussing in front of kids, hello kitty cafes, okay im done with the adds, stream dont say goodbye, yes the title is from avril lavignes song SUE ME, yukika neon is soty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikwanchu/pseuds/pikwanchu
Summary: It was unfair Doyoung and Sicheng took a liking at each other, but they were too prideful and strong headed to act like cowards and stop seeing each other just because of that. Momma raised no pussy. And that's why they meet on the only place they wouldn't be caught: a Hello Kitty Café.Or would they?("Biker gang boyfriends whose gangs are rivals so they have to meet in places their gang mates won’t ever meet aka....... hello kitty cafes 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍")





	minna saiko arigatou, k-k-kawaii

**Author's Note:**

> this tweet right here (https://twitter.com/doyukhei/status/1103299298802962433) sir

“Here you go!”, the girl smiles brightly at them, orange hair in a ponytail bouncing as she leaves a small dish between them. It’s pink, like most things around them, and it holds a tiny chocolate cake with the imprint of the famous cat. Doyoung always wonders how much patience the chefs inside the kitchen have to have to make such a delicate thing, Hello Kitty café chefs should get paid big cash. “You guys just call me if you need anything else, okay?”

Both of them grumble a yes, avoiding looking at the girl, waiting for her to leave.

“I don’t know why she keeps saying that every time she brings shit.” Sicheng says, rolling his eyes, one of his hands back on the top of the table, waiting for Doyoung’s to grab on. The other is already holding a red fork, ready to dig in the pastry. “We know she’ll come, she’s the waitress.”

Doyoung shrugs and grabs his hand, as the girls in the song playing in the background sing about how wonderful their love is. As always, Sicheng makes a point to be him the one grabbing Doyoung’s hand, and not the other way around. _Brat_ , Doyoung thinks, but it sounds fonder than he’d like.

“Must be protocol or something,” he simply says, as he grabs his own fork and stabs the cake with it. He always fiddles with it a little, as it has a tiny bow attached to its end, the same Hello Kitty has.

Most everything in that place is decorated that way, almost unbearably so. Hello Kitty’s face, some of her ‘friends’ (including a rabbit Sicheng always makes fun Doyoung with, saying he looks just the same), pastel pink, bright pink, soft pink, baby pink, occasionally red and white. It bothers him more than it should, too, because they stand out greatly against the entire place, with their leather jackets, their piercings, their ripped pants and boots. Even their bikes (big, manly, intimidating) stood out amongst all the vans of the moms and dads who bring their kids regularly to the place.

It’s understandable, since it’s, after all, a Hello Kitty Café.

“Hyung!”, Doyoung suddenly feels a pressure on his hand. “You’re eating it all, it’s not fair!”

Doyoung looks at him, grabs an even bigger piece, and puts it in his mouth. He smirks as he chews, especially under the glare the other is directing him. Sicheng looks tough and serious most of the time, but in this place, where pink reflects on his skin and the bright lights allow him to see him better, all he looks is extremely cute, with those big lips of his pouting at him. Not even his eyebrow piercing makes him look intimidating anymore.

“I’m paying for it, it’s only fair.”

“Fuck you, it’s the last time we’re sharing.”, Sicheng attempts to let go of the older’s hand, but Doyoung doesn’t allow it, holding stronger.

“Language, dumbass, there are kids around us.”

Sicheng frowns and stabs the cake again, clearly irritated. That makes Doyoung laugh, but really low, he doesn’t want to make his… close friend madder. He knows he’s right, anyway, after all they had almost gotten kicked out the first few times they came to this particular café because of how much they cussed (he still remembers the death glares Seulgi, the same waitress that today was smiling them like the sun shone for her, used to throw at them, suspicious at their intentions inside the soft café).

It’s not like they are huge fans of the cat, or that they are secretly pastries junkies (well, maybe they are), but this place is pretty much the only place they could deem safe enough for their… meetings… It was hard to meet peacefully when the gangs you belong are mortal enemies.

It was unfair Doyoung and Sicheng took a liking at each other, but they were too prideful and strong headed to act like cowards and stop seeing each other just because of that. Momma raised no pussy.

Suddenly, he hears the bell over the door ring, signaling a customer just walked in, and his eyes open like plates. Oh no _. Oh no, no, no._

Without hesitating, he pulls at Sicheng’s shoulder and suddenly they are sitting on the hard floor, underneath their table. Before Sicheng can even say anything, he covers his mouth and looks around again, trying to figure out if his suspicions were right from between the legs of the tables and the kids constantly running back and forth the kiddie’s playing corner.

“We’re fucked.”, he sentences.

“Hey, didn’t you say about lang-“

“Yuta’s here.”

The younger one blinks twice, surprised, as it dawns on him, and Doyoung lets his hand fall down. Yuta’s here. Yuta, as in the Yuta from 127Boss, Doyoung’s gang. Yuta, as in TY Track’s left hand, the leader of 127Boss.

Yes, they were truly fucked.

Sicheng looks at him, brows deeply furrowed, and Doyoung knows he’s waiting for him to figure out a solution. Doyoung looks at him up and down once again, and then looks around, trying to think of a solution.

“Okay.”, he finally says, “Okay, we got this. Don’t worry. Take off your jacket.”

Sicheng tries to make a face at him, but soon Doyoung is rushing him out of his leather jacket, and he throws it on the chair behind him. Then, he hurries to undo the carefully done comma hair, much to the younger’s dismay, effectively covering his forehead, and he takes a second to appreciate how much of a difference it makes.

“What?”, Sicheng glares.

“Nothing.”, he says, fumbling his shirt from out of his jeans, covering the aggressive spiked belt he was wearing, “You look like a baby.” _You look cute._

Sicheng just rolls his eyes,  “What about you?”

Doyoung takes a second to appreciate how the other ended up looking, deciding if it was enough or not. There was a definite change, he thinks, especially since he cooperated and took off his earrings and necklace and stocked them inside his jacket’s pocket. There was a significant change, he had to admit, but somehow, it still wasn’t enough.

Then, something comes rolling and hits him right next to his thigh.

A lipstick.

It wasn’t a fancy one, of course, just one of those kiddie’s ones, with a too bright pink color and an awful smell, but it was more than enough.

“Alright, pucker up.”

“No-!”

Doyoung doesn’t wait and grabs him by the jaw, effectively stopping some of the struggle the other was putting up, at least enough to be able to pat some of the ugly pink on his lower lip and dab it around with his finger. Since he still had some color on his finger, he resorted to pat it over his cheeks too, and finally let him go to appreciate the result.

Ah, yes. Now this wasn’t Sicheng anymore.

“Alright,”, Doyoung said, taking off his own jacket, putting his nose piercing inside the pocket and messing up his hair, similar to what he did to Sicheng, “Now go back up there and keep eating like nothing. I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?!”

Doyoung picks the neck of his black shirt, of his death metal band with a huge skull and the word ‘kill’ written in red bloody letters black shirt, “To hide this.”

Sicheng sighs like he’s done with his bullshit, and reluctantly climbs back up the chair.

Once he’s alone under the table, he looks at Yuta again. He seemed to be talking to the receptionist, looking as uncomfortable as ever, and he chuckles; he was just the same when he came there for the first time.

As soon as he sees him turn away from his direction, he runs out under the table, and straight into the kitchen’s door… Only to be greeted by a scream.

“Ah! I knew it! I knew you two were up to something!”, the female voice shrieks, and he starts being hit by a very heavy metal tray, “You punks! Get! Out! Of! My! Kitchen!”

“Please! Lady!”, he whisper yells, trying to grab a hold of the tray, ”I’m not here to steal your shit! I need help!”

Seulgi seems to calm down, still glaring and nose still flaring, but then, he delivers one last hit.

“Language!”, she yells.

 

A minute later, Doyoung is walking out of the kitchen sporting a very frilly, very pink, and very ridiculous looking shirt just like the ones the rest of the staff is wearing. As he sits down, he sees the mirth in the other man’s eyes, as he tries not to laugh.

Now it’s Doyoung’s turn to glare.

“I get it, I get it, it’s funny.”, he crosses his arms, “Haha.”

“That shirt is kinda tight.”, Sicheng just says, smirking to himself, as he leans back. “It’s kinda hot.”

“Shut up.”, the older bites, crossing his arms over his chest, self-conscious. “They only had extra female shirts. I can’t even move in this.”

Even with the small bantering, Doyoung can feel that Sicheng is on edge. His shoulders are tense, he’s holding the fork with more strength than necessary, and hasn’t taken more than a bite of the cake. Doyoung chooses to take a sip of his latte, mostly to calm his nerves as well.

“Why is he not leaving? It’s been like ten minutes now…”, he wonders out-loud.

“I think he’s here for a kid. They must be in a birthday party, or something.”, Sicheng says, lifting his eyes slightly, catching said man messing with his phone.

“A kid…?”, Doyoung muses. He doesn’t really remember Yuta ever having a girlfriend, much less a child. “Ah, I think he has an older sister. Maybe it’s her kid.”

Sicheng huffs, “Wait till I tell Ten about this. Yuta, a _baby-sitter_. He won’t ever let it go.”

Doyoung arches an eyebrow, “And how do you plan on telling him that you saw him at a Hello Kitty café, without telling him why you saw him there, huh?”

Sicheng opens his mouth slightly, only to let it fall closed seconds after. Doyoung was right.

“Shut up, hyung.”

 

Ten more minutes pass by, and both men are already feeling more relaxed. Bored, even, since they are keeping their conversation to a minimum, knowing that if they got too loud, their whole cover would be blown. Doyoung was about to finish his entire drink, and the cake was long gone.

“Can’t we just leave while he’s looking away?”, Sicheng asks, frowning. Doyoung wants to coo at him, but stops himself. No matter how cute he looked with his hair falling over his eyes and his lips rosy, he knows he’d kick his ass if Doyoung even dared to call him ‘adorable’.

“Nah,”, Doyoung replies lazily, as he plays with his fork, “Seulgi told me that if I left without giving back the shirt she’d call the cops on us.”

Sicheng sighs, resigned, as he looks around again. He spots something that makes him smile again.

“Oh look, there’s a picture of you.”

Doyoung turns slightly, and there’s a big poster of a bunny-like Hello Kitty friend. The bunny itself is very cute, and is wearing an apron very similar to the shirt Doyoung is wearing, while holding a few flowers and winking cutely.

He turns to glare at Sicheng, “I don’t look like that.”

“You do, hyung.”, there’s a smirk spread again on Sicheng’s handsome face, “You look exactly like a fluffy, little, _adorable_ bun-“

Doyoung is already standing up, hand reaching across the table about to give his brat a lesson when he sees an unusual panicked expression on the younger and freezes.

“He’s moving, he’s moving!”

Doyoung all but crashes his ass down the chair and hides between his arms. He sees Sicheng facing downwards as well, though his eyes seem to be following the movements of the gang member. Both of them hold their breath as they listen him (surprisingly gently) thanking the receptionist, and greeting in a cute voice in Japanese, only to be greeted back by a little girl’s high and energetic voice.

Doyoung finally sees out of the corner of his eye how he walks out, hand in hand, with a tiny little girl wearing two pigtails, a bright yellow dress and a Hello Kitty headband. The moment would be heartwarming, if it wasn’t for his heart being too worried in not exploding.

Finally, the doorbells signal his exit, and the two let out a breath, Sicheng all but melting on the table.

“Fucking finally!”

He sees a female hand leaving a receipt on the table between them, and then, the same hand hitting the back of Sicheng’s head.

“Language!”

 

 

A few days later, Doyoung is with the rest of 127Boss. It’s the middle of the night, as usual, and they are just hanging out, fixing each other’s bikes, discussing about shady business that they need to take care of, in the empty construction site they always do.

Doyoung is resting against a tree, hands on the pockets of his jacket, already tired from dealing with things the entire day, when he feels someone settling next to him. He yawns, too tired to even care, until he hears their next words:

“So, Hello Kitty, huh.”

Doyoung’s eyes spring open, suddenly more awake than ever, as he turns to the man. Indeed, it was Yuta, who wasn’t even looking at him as he took a whiff of the cigarette in his mouth.  

“I-I…” Doyoung attempts to reply, way too flustered to form coherent thought. It was over. It was over for both of them. Yuta would tell TY Track, he’d get mad, and he was going to-

“Are the pastries any good?”, Yuta suddenly says, cutting his train of thoughts.

Doyoung frowns, “Huh?”

“The pastries.”, he replies, somewhat impatient, “Are they good?”

Doyoung’s mind was blank. Out of anything the man could have asked him, this was the last thing he thought he would. He was even a little bit afraid of replying. Could that be a trap? Could he be about to pull something?

But then again, if Yuta knew, it meant he was already fucked. So he opts to just reply.

“I-I mean, yeah…”, he can’t help the confusion still laced in his voice. He has so many questions. He thought his plan hadn’t had a fail. “But-“

“Do you think Taeyong would like them?”, he cuts in, and Doyoung is speechless once again. What the fuck!?

He stays silent and confused for a second, but he can somehow feel Yuta’s anxiety growing next to him. “I guess?”, he hurries to add, “They are really good.”

There’s a silence between them, weird, awkward but somehow not uncomfortable. It feels almost like Yuta is choosing the words he’s going to say carefully.

“Do you think I should take him there?”, he finally asks, and Doyoung is surprised at how flustered he sounds, and what an awful job he does hiding it.

Doyoung opens his eyes big, still trying to process the entire conversation. Was it not over for him? He doesn’t understand. Why would Yuta want to take Taeyong there? Why was he so shy about it? Why would he want to go to such a frilly, cuddly place?

“Can we, uh, join your date next time?”, the older let’s out, a bit too fast to be normal, as if he’s embarrassed at Doyoung’s silence, “Like a double date kind of thing…”

Double date? Oh.

_Oh._

“I… guess so?”, and after a while, gaining a bit of smugness, “I didn’t know you and Taeyong-hy-“

“Don’t you ever mention anything about this or you’re dead meat, you hear?” Yuta’s voice takes an angry turn, but there’s something in it that tells the younger that he doesn’t fully mean it.

Doyoung purses his lips, and after a moment he smiles at him, extending his hand to be clapped.

“It’s a double date, then.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yea so this was supposed to be around 500 words or so but idk what happened?? anyway, stan doyoung ten and winwin, stream don't say goodbye and neon and be happy! 
> 
> thanks for reading i hope u guys enjoy it! ill edit this later so excuse the grammar mistakes for now hehe 
> 
> (ps: i think that ill be posting my oneshots like this again instead of in the oneshot collection from now on!)  
> (ps2: here's my cc if u wanna yell at me https://curiouscat.me/pikwanchu)  
> (ps3: fuck sm)


End file.
